Valentine's best couple contest
by nijiiro no hotaru
Summary: 4 hanemumas wanted to see their cloud on Valentines. Their wish was granted in the form of the valentines best couple contest. Who did this and why is Kyouka and a mysterious new girl there too? D18 and PrimoCavallone x Alaude CA . Being Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day like any other. It was sunny out but still a little bit chilly. It wasn't very surprising since it was February. People littered the streets much to his dismay. Hibari Kyouya was patrolling the streets of Naminori as usual. He decided to start headed to his beloved Naminori middle school seeing as school will start in about forty minutes. Yes, this was the start of another very normal and peaceful day in the eyes of Hibari Kyouya. Here let me clarify that this most likely only applied to Hibari Kyouya since most people would care for this special day that only comes once in a year. Little did he know that this was going to turn out to be a very, very interesting day.

It was a little bit further into the day that the event occurred. He was in a room he didn't recognize, alone. Walking over to the window, he tried to figure out where he was by looking at the scenery. It bothered him that he had absolutely no idea where he was.

_Didn't this happen before?_

He recalled the last time this had happened. This, he concluded, was probably ten years in the future. He wasn't really sure about what to do but he knew that he had to get back. Because a certain love sick blonde would go crazy searching for him, especially since today was Valentine's day.

_Why did I think have to of him? _

Now let me explain to you what had happened.

He was patrolling the halls like he always did. Though, today seemed to be a lot more annoying than usual. Groups of girls crowded together staring into the window of classrooms with boxes in their hands. And then it hit him. Today was Valentine's Day.

_How stupid._

That was the first thought that came to mind for the black haired teen.

Couldn't you care a little bit more about this, you do have a boyfriend. So I said, but it doesn't look like he's able to hear it so I'll move on.

The girls ran away in fear after seeing him. Walking by, he looked into the classroom. The lovely dovey atmosphere was really getting to him. He felt awful, even more than usual. And for some reason, a certain very stupid blonde kept on reappearing in his mind. Even though he bit some delinquents he found to death, it still didn't make him feel better. In an attempt to clear his mind, he decided to go take a nap on the roof top.

And he just had to meet the stupid herbivores there.

"You're crowding." He walked up to them.

"Hiieee! Sorry Hibari-san. We'll leave."

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo, Akanbo." He greeted Reborn.

"Die, Reborn." Lambo charged at Reborn. Of course, he was kicked by Reborn and thrown off the roof top. But you knew that before I even had to tell you right?

And Hibari Kyouya was left alone. Lying down, he enjoyed the warm sunshine on him, and soon fell asleep.

Not that I need to explain anymore but during the time he was asleep, something happened and he ended up somewhere. But he wasn't the only one. Now, let's see how the others are dealing with this.

When she woke up, she surrounded by darkness. She couldn't make out any voices or see anything even if she tried. It seems like she was in a small space. She pushed against one of the walls and light came through the cracks. She closed her eyes in pain as she was blinded by the light. After adjusting to the light, she fully opened the door and came out of the closet. She was in a room that she didn't know.

_Where am I?_

Fear rose up in the little girl. She was alone, in a place she didn't know. How this happened, she did not know. But there was one thing she did know.

_I have to find someone._

Spotting the door, she walked over and opened it just enough to peek. There was no one in the hall. She walked out of the room and tried to find someone. Anyone would be fine. She just didn't want to be alone.

_I'm scared._

It was only normal. After all, she was only a kid. But she knew better.

_Never show your weakness. _

She was raised as a normal person. Even though she was a little bit different, she never told anyone. No one would believe her anyways. Even though she was little, she understood that much at least. She had understood that ever since she had come to understand her situation and she had come to terms with it. There was nothing she could do about it and it didn't bother her normal life so she didn't need to tell anyone.

_It's fine._

She told herself. She'll be able to find a way back somehow. In the meantime, she would focus on what she could do. If she was sent here, there must be a reason. If she fulfilled her purpose here, she would be able to go back. And to do that, she would have to find someone first.

_I have to do something, quick. _

She walked around to find someone, hoping that they wouldn't be bad people. Since she was in her real body, she can't use her powers to save herself. And hopefully she would find someone she knew, even though she knew that would be too good to be true.

Of course, this one had no realization that it was Valentine's day. So let's move onto the other people. Since there is a group that gathered already, we shall move on to them.

"Kyouka. Kyouka." The black haired man woke the little girl up. A light blonde haired man that looked suspiciously like him looked out the window.

"Mmm." The little girl rubbed her eyes. "What is it?" Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times getting use to the light. Sitting up, she looked around. She was with her Mama and Alaude in an unfamiliar room.

Now let me add some explanation here. Why she calls a man her Mama is simple. It's because he gave birth to her. How? Because he is a vampire with a very special bloodline and one of his abilities is being able to give birth even though he isn't female. It's that simple. Oh, and don't doubt me. Since I'm the narrator of this story, I'll always be right. Keep that in mind from now on.

Wait. What! Let's check back on them later. We shall move onto the second group that just formed right now in the other end of the mansion they were in. Hopefully, I'll be able to get there before they destroy the mansion and kill each other or the little girl that was alone in that area. It would be way too troublesome if that happened. I sighed.

It's so hard to be the narrator…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N(narrator): That's ok for now right?

?: Yes. Thank you.

N: Why are we doing this on Valentine's day anyways?

?: It is their wishes.

N: Oh. I see. So, how's their planning coming along?

?: I haven't checked on them yet.

N: …

?: Come to think of it, I should bring them some tea.

N: Tea? Wouldn't they prefer coffee?

?: I don't have any.

N: I see.

N: We'd better wrap this up for now.

?: We should.

N: Please look forward to the continuation of the Valentine's best couple contest.

?: Yes. Please do.

N: And please read and review. Click on the review button below and leave a comment. We would appreciate it.

N and ?: Thank you.

?: Now let's have some tea and gyoza before we have to start the time again.

N: Ok.

N: Is this a new recipe?

?: Yes. Was it to your liking?

N: It's really good.

?: That's good.

* * *

><p>This was written on Valentines. I just couldn't post it since I couldn't log in. Sorry it's a little late. Happy Valentines!<p>

Happy valentines! Kyouya, Dino, Kyouka!

Don't they just make a great family?

*Sulking in the corner due to jealousy*

I wanted a nice family...

I want people who care about me...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains some inappropriate comments make by Cavallone Primo(AKA. Stupid horse number two or stupid perverted horse.) You can skip his lines if you don't feel like reading. *

Since Cavallone primo hasn't appeared in the manga yet. Don't blame me if I get his hair color wrong...

Also, if anyone reading this is going to Anime Boston 2012. You can contact me. I'm going too. Just PM me or leave a comment. I'll get back to you soon. We can meet up there and hang out. I'm most likely going to cosplay as Kyouya.

Now I'll stop talking and let you guys read the story.

* * *

><p>N: Time to start again.<p>

?: Yes.

N: I'll be heading over there then. Ahh… This is such a pain.

?: Good luck.

N: Yea. I'll need it.

?: I'll release the time freeze then.

N: Do you need my help?

?: No. It's fine. Thank you for the offer though.

N: I'll check back when I'm done.

?: I'll be waiting.

~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~

They stared at each other, both surprised by what they saw before their eyes. Their eyes opened wider showing the shock but quickly returned to their normal size when they regained their composure. They continued to stare at each other; one in amusement, the other in annoyance. But the reactions were to be expected. It was only normal since they were looking at themselves. Even if they are from different times, one being ten years older than the other and the other ten years younger, they are still the same person.

"Wao." The older one was impressed. _I guess he wasn't wrong when he said that I looked incredibly cute when I was little. It's no wonder he made a move. _

"I'll bite you to death." The younger one raised his tonfas.

"Oh?" _Looks like I was incredibly short tempered and immature too, not to mention dumb. _

The older one pulls out his own tonfas, blocking the other's attack. Taking the opening he has created, he sends his younger self flying towards the wall with a kick.

_That was a lot faster than I thought. He's weak. And here I was expecting a little more from him. How boring._

"Are you ok?" A little girl ran to the side of the unconscious fifteen year old boy in panic.

_A kid? _

"Who are you?" The older man glared at the little girl.

Her eyes started to tear up as she meet the other's eyes. "I...I..."

"Speak herbivore."

"Herbivore?"

_She doesn't understand. I'll have to use simpler words._

"Just tell me who you are kid." He had an annoyed expression on his face.

"I… I'm Jiayu." She said hesitantly

_What kind of name is that? _

She panicked after seeing the older man's expression. "Um.. Kayu. That's it. Call me Kayu."

"You don't have to come up with a new name." He sighed. He really doesn't get kids.

"It's not. Kyouka told me that's the way my name is read in Japanese."

"I see."

_This is why I hate kids._

Or so you say… It's pretty obvious that you have a weak spot towards cute little things in general. Oh well, it's probably ok here for now. Doesn't look like they're going to kill each other. I guess I'll go check and see how those idiots are doing.

"Aahhh! I can't decide…."

"Same here…"

"What should we do?"

"How about the naked apron?" The black haired man suggested.

"No!" The three yelled in unison. "Even if you're not afraid of dying, we are!"

"But you guys want to see too right?" He smirked.

"…" They turned red. Tea cups went flying. Hot tea was spilled causing the youngest one to jump up and trip, causing a chain reaction. In a matter of a few seconds, they ended up a tangled mess on the floor.

"See?"

"Shut up!"

"Get off me, you're heavy."

"Hunhunhunhun." I walked closer and sat down on a chair. "If you guys have time to be fooling around like this, then you must have decided already. But considering the fact that it's you four, I highly doubt that."

_Fuck… She's right…_

"We're doing the naked apron idea." The black haired man casually said.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" The other three shouted.

"They're right. Stop coming up with such inappropriate ideas." A hedgehog showed up in her hands and was thrown at the black haired man. "You don't have to show it off. We all know that you're a twisted pervert."

"Why, thank you." He said as crimson red blood run down his face.

_She's not praising you._

"Untangle yourselves. This is getting nowhere while you're all tangled together on the floor."

_I forgot!_ Those were the words that echoed in every one of their hearts at that moment.

"Then how about bondage?"

"NO!"

"Rejected." This time, a bomb was thrown at him, or more like them...

_She's like a second Reborn…_

They all sweat droped and tried to run away. Not succeeding, they only managed to kick each other in the face and end up even more unable to escape from this pinch.

Loud screams could be heard as the bomb ticked with the countdown to doom. Or so they thought. What they didn't know was that I weakened the bomb considerably so that the most they can get from it is a broken bone, and that's only if they were very, Very, VERY unlucky.

After some time and a lot of trouble, the useless wimps finally managed to untangle themselves from each other. Of course, they can't hear this narration. If they did, it would be very troublesome, seeing as they would started complaining.

Situating themselves back at the low table, the conversation starts once more. Since it is basically a waste of time and also for it being very inappropriate, we'll skip their discussion. If anyone is curious, just use your imagination. It should be pretty obvious after you hear the previous conversation.

"How about this? The person that gets chocolate from Kyouya wins."

"You're still a kid."

"Hm… That's fitting. Today is valentines after all. Approved."

"Wait! What about me?" The black haired man pointed out.

"Get it from Alaude."

"Then it's decided. The person who gets chocolate from their Kyouya or Alaude wins." I started walking away. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. You can use whatever methods you see fit. But there's a penalty game for the losers. Look forward to it~"

"What!" The four stared at each other.

_I can't lose… I don't even want to think about what kind of penalty game she has in mind._

The four of them thought of something along those lines.

~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~

N: We're good for now. Now all we have to do is watch them. Assuming there isn't an emergency situation.

?: Good work.

N: This might get really interesting.

?: Yes, you are right.

…

N: We don't have that much time left. Won't they hurry up?

?: Please be patient.

N: I know but it's not simple to maintain this shut off space for such long periods of time.

?: Should I switch with you then?

N: It's fine. You don't have any experience.

?: That is true.

N: Better close this off for now. Thank you for reading the valentines best couple contest. If you found this even the least bit interesting then we're happy. The main events will start off in the next chapter so don't miss it!

N and ?: Thank you.

N: I want tiramisu.

?: I don't think we have that. How about some coconut milk instead?

N: Ok~~

?: You really do like coconut milk.

N: Of course, it's my favorite.

* * *

><p>*N made me write that.<p> 


	3. author's note

Hello to eveyone who has read and is reading this story. I have decided to rewrite this story to make it better. I'll will most likely post it as one long story or split it into a few parts. Sorry if this makes anyone unhappy.

I want to write faster but I'm sick. (Yes, again. If you want to blame someone. You can blame my sister for passing it on to me) Hopefully, I'll get better soon and get back on track.

The new version of this story will be posted soon. Unless I decide otherwise. If that does happen, I'll probably be posting it next year on valentines.

I'm most likely going to write a story for May 5th. Since it's Kyouya's birthday.

Maybe one for July 6th too. It's Alaude's birthday. This one will be CA(PrimoCavallone x Alaude)

In the meantime, I'll try to put another story up. (The one I talked about before) It will be up soon. Kyouka will be the main character in this one. (you can look forward to it)

This story will be like this until I post the rewritten version up. I'll change the summary and mark it as complete just in case.

That's all for now. See you guys later! At First and Last, new stories I'll be posting later on, or back here when the rewritten version is up.

**Thank you for all your support up until now!**


End file.
